Annihilus
|release date = April 4th, 2019|tier1 = No|tier2 = Yes (not in base pool)|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Fantastic Four Annual #6 (1968)|abilities = Cosmic Control Rod Armor Break Stifle Unstoppable Fury|signature ability = Tremble Before Me|tags = Offensive: Burst Size: M Villain}}Annihilus is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio After the Fantastic Four opened a portal to the Negative Zone in search of anti-particles, they encountered Annihilus. A vicious, raving, and paranoid insectoid creature ruling over the Negative Zone. Aided by his most prized possession, the Cosmic Control Rod, Annihilus has waged an all out war on every living thing in the Universe for it’s the only way he can ensure nothing can ever threaten his life or his precious Cosmic Control Rod. Summary Annihilus is a momentum based defender that excels when trapping his Opponent in a corner. Annihilus’ Cosmic Control Rod provides him an array of immunities and powerful attacks that allow him to generate Fury and Unstoppable Buffs. Mechanics Annihilus is an offensive rushdown defender champion that can quickly shift the momentum of any fight. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Cosmic Control Rod - Buff * Annihilus gains the Cosmic Control Rod at the Start of the Fight. * Whenever any Buff would be removed by a Nullify, Fate Seal, or Stagger, the effect is Purified and the Cosmic Control Rod is removed for 10 seconds. * Immune to Incinerate, Frostbite, Coldsnap, and any effect that lowers or locks Power. * While Taunted, gain True Accuracy, Unblockable, and Unstoppable. Developer Note: The Cosmic Control Rod is the key to Annihilus’ kit. If you can remove this Buff he will struggle to turn the momentum of the battle in his favor. If you main Stark Spiderman, no need to read what this Buff does. You should just go fight Annihilus… everything will be fine. Obliterating Strikes * While the Cosmic Control Rod is active, all Attacks have a 60% chance to be an Obliterating Strike. * Obliterating Strikes are not affected by Ability Accuracy reduction. * Obliterating Strikes inflict Armor Break, reducing Armor Rating by for 5 seconds. * Annihilus is Immune to incoming Stun Debuffs while launching an Obliterating Strike. Developer Note: The Parry Mastery has no effect on Annihilus if his attack was an Obliterating Strike. Be careful! Confirm you successfully stunned him before launching your counter attack. That is unless you enjoy eating Bug Knuckle sandwiches. Stifle - Max 12 * Whenever Annihilus would inflict an Armor Break, he also has a 100% chance to inflict Stifle, reducing Offensive Power Gain by 9% for 4 seconds. * While the Opponent is Stifled, Annihilus’ first Medium Attack in a combo removes 1 Stifle and generates 1 Fury Buff, increasing Attack Rating by for 0.9 seconds. * If the Opponent Dashes Back while Stifled, Annihilus removes 1 Stifle and gains 1 Unstoppable Buff lasting 1.1 seconds. Developer Note: Keep in mind that Stifles are still applied if the opponent is blocking, so sometimes it will be worth striking into a block to apply a few more Stifles to use later. When fighting against Annihilus, Stifles on their own aren’t that big of a deal. Don’t be afraid to let them stack up. The key is to pick the right time to dash back and get them off of you. IT’S MIIIINE--! * When the Cosmic Control Rod is Removed, Annihilus gains 3 Fury Buffs, each increasing Attack Rating by 436.8 for 10 seconds. Signature Ability Locked= Tremble Before Me * When cornering his prey, Annihilus feeds off of their fear, gaining a significant damage boost. Whenever Annihilus is cornered, all of his strikes become far more devastating. |-|Unlocked= Tremble Before Me - Passive * When Annihilus’ Opponents back is near a wall, Annihilus gains 1 Passive Aptitude Effect, increasing the Potency of all Fury, Armor Up, and Precision Buffs by . * When Annihilus’ back is near a wall he gains a Passive Block Penetration Effect, allowing all attacks to ignore of the Opponents Block Proficiency. Developer Note: At max SIG, activating a Special 2 while the Opponents back is against a wall with 12 Stfile Debuffs will give Annihilus a whopping 720% attack rating increase for 12 seconds. Annihilus is an absolute monster when the momentum of the match is in his favor and this SIG doubles down on that theme. Special Attacks Special 1: Control Infestation - Annihilus pounces onto his prey with two quick strikes, then fires a swarm of Control bugs to infest and dominate their mind. * Each hit Refreshes all Stifle Debuffs on the Opponent, the Final Hit pauses the Duration of all active Stifles for 6 seconds. * Any Paused Stifles on the Opponent increase Annihilus’ Offensive Power Gain by 9%. Developer Note: Annihilus’ base kit is what makes him a powerful Defender, but using his Special Abilities correctly will make him a powerful Attacker. Constantly pressure your opponent and rush your Special 1 to stack up as many Stifles as possible to capitalize on his Special 2. Special 2: Cosmic Obliteration - Annihlus cripples his Opponent with a burst of wind before unleashing a Devastating blast of energy from the Cosmic Control Rod. * When activating this Special, Annihilus consumes every Stifle on the Opponent, each generating 1 Fury increasing Attack Rating by for 12 seconds. Developer Note: At max Stifles this provides Annihilus with a 360% Attack Rating boost and will be the greatest source of damage output for Annihilus. Special 3: The Living Death That Walks - Annihilus projects a horrific aura of fear, capable of crippling the minds of even the strongest willed Champions in the Realm. * Annihilus inflicts the Opponent with 10 Stifle Debuffs, each reducing Offensive Power Gain by 9% for 4 seconds. * Until the Opponent has 0 Stifles remaining, the duration of Stifle Debuffs is increased by 125%. Developer Note: Once Annihlus drops his Special 3, every new Stifle he inflicts will last for 9 seconds making it much easier to build up the Special 2’s massive Fury boost. When facing Annihilus this Special is actual Nightmare Fuel, you’ll want to make sure you get rid of all the Stifles as quickly as possible before you get trapped in a corner with 9 second long Stifle Debuffs. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: * Unstoppable pressure ** Annihilus only needs to land a single hit to put his opponent into a bad situation. Once they’ve been stifled, dashing back will gift Annihilus an Unstoppable Buff allowing him to freely advance on his Opponent and loop them back into more pressure. * Immunity to Power Manipulation: ** Annihilus forces players to bait out his Special Attacks to prevent him from reaching a Special 3. Any attempts to lower his power will be instantly negated and any attempts to Taunt Annihilus will only be met with pain. Weaknesses: * Dependent on Cosmic Control Rod ** Annihilus is highly susceptible to Nullifies, Fate Seals, and Staggers. Each time a Buff is to be removed by one of these effects, the Cosmic Control Rod will be the first to go, along with it all of his Immunities and his Ability to perform Obliterating Strikes. Recommended Masteries * Enhanced Fury ** This Mastery will increase the effectiveness of all Furies generated by Annihilus’s Special 2 and medium attacks. * Inequity ** This mastery lowers the Opponents Attack Rating by up to 36% based on the number of active Debuffs. Since Annihilus will be applying so many Debuffs and has the ability to pause their duration, it’s relatively easy to cut down his Opponents Attack Rating. Navigation Category:Armor Break Category:Stifle Category:Unstoppable Category:Fury Category:Incinerate Immunity Category:Frostbite Immunity Category:Coldsnap Immunity Category:True Accuracy Category:Unblockable Category:Aptitude